The Hobbit
thumb|Titelkaart van The Hobbit The Hobbit is een filmtrilogie dat losjes gebaseerd is op het boek De Hobbit en geregisseerd door Peter Jackson. Het eerste deel is uitgekomen in december 2012 onder de naam The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, en de twee delen daarna zijn uitgekomen met telkens een jaar tussen in 2013 en 2014. Films Verhaal An Unexpected Journey De eerste film begint met het bezoek van Frodo aan zijn oom Bilbo Balings. Hij is bezig met het schrijven van zijn boek over zijn avontuur. 60 jaar eerder komt Gandalf langs bij Bilbo. Na zijn bezoek komen 13 dwergen bij Bilbo op bezoek. Dwalin, Balin, Kili, Fili, Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, and Thorin. Thorin Eikenschild is de leider van de groep. De 13 dwergen, Gandalf en Bilbo vormen met z'n vijftienen een groep. Bilbo gaat akkoord, het doel van de groep is de draak Smaug verslaan om hun dwergenrijk Erebor (De eenzame berg) te heroveren. Daarvoor moet echter een hele reis vanaf Bilbo's huis in de Gouw tot Erebor afgelegd worden. De eerste hindernis die ze tegenkomen zijn drie trollen die ponies hebben gestolen. Fili en Kili vragen Bilbo voor hulp om de ponies terug te stelen. De trollen komen erachter en pakken Bilbo. De groep komt helpen maar worden ook gevangen genomen. Bilbo probeert tijd te rekken en na een tijdje komt Gandalf helpen. Gandalf breekt een grote rots waardoor het zonlicht doorheen schijnt en de trollen verstenen. De groep vind de wapens in de grot van de trollen, waaronder Prik . In Rivendel vragen ze hulp aan Elrond . Elrond kan de kaart van Thror lezen door het te beschijnen met maanlicht. Op de kaart staat dat licht zou schijnen op het sleutelgat bij het laatste licht van Durins dag. Nadat de dwergen vertrekken vanuit Rivendel, komen ze onderweg steenreuzen tegen. Bilbo valt bijna van de berg maar Thorin redt hem. Daarna schuilen ze in een grot en proberen te rusten. Op het moment dat Bilbo van plan is om terug te gaan naar Rivendel, licht zijn zwaard op en stort de grond in en de dwergen vallen naar beneden in Goblin Stad . Goblins stormen op de groep af en nemen ze mee naar de goblin king die hen vertelt dat Azog nog in leven is. Bilbo blijft achter en vecht met slechts een goblin. Bilbo en de goblin vallen naar beneden en komen terecht in de grot waar Gollem woont. Bilbo vindt hier de ring die een grote rol speelt in In de ban van de ring en ontsnapt omdat hij wint met raadsels. Hij doet de ring om zijn vinger en ontsnapt de grot. Ondertussen ontsnappen ook de dwergen uit de grotten. De groep is weer compleet. Als ze maar net uit de grotten zijn, worden ze achtervolgd door Azog en zijn groep. Ze vluchtten maar komen het einde van de rots tegen. De dwergen, Gandalf en Bilbo klimmen in bomen en gooien brandende denneappels naar Azog. Uiteindelijk rent Thorin op Azog af in de hoop om hem om te brengen. Dit lukt niet en als Thorin bijna onthoofd wordt, schiet Bilbo te hulp. Ondertussen schakelt Gandalf de hulp in van de adelaren, die de groep net op tijd red. De adelaren zetten de groep af op een rots. Thorin bedankt Bilbo voor het redden van zijn leven. Thorin zijn blik valt op de Eenzame Berg die in de verte zichtbaar is. De film eindigt met het openen van het oog van Smaug. Desolation of Smaug De tweede film begint met Thorin en Gandalf die elkaar ontmoeten in Breeg. Thorin vertelt Gandalf dat hij op zoek is naar zijn vader, Thrain. Gandalf zegt dat het tijd is om Erebor terug te veroveren. Bilbo ziet dat de orks weggaan. Op het zelfde moment ziet hij een beest dat lijkt op een beer. Gandalf kent Beorn en ze overnachten in zijn huis. Beorn heeft een hekel aan dwergen, maar hij haat orks meer. Hij helpt ze en geeft ze ponies die ze tot de grens van Demsterwold brengen. Gandalf verlaat de groep en vertelt de groep dat ze op het pad moeten blijven. De dwergen stappen het bos in en verdwalen. Bilbo klimt naar boven in de bomen om te kijken welke kant ze op moeten. Wanneer hij naar beneden gaat ziet hij dat spinnen een aantal van de dwergen hebben in gepakt in hun web. Bilbo steekt een van de spinnen en noemt zijn zwaard hier, Prik. Een groep elfen redt ze van de spinnen maar brengen ze naar de Elfenkoning, Thranduil. De dwergen worden opgesloten en Thorin praat met Thranduil. Thranduil wil ze laten gaan, mits ze juwelen naar hem terugbrengen die in Erebor liggen. Thorin gaat niet akkoord en wordt ook opgesloten. Doordat Bilbo de ring omhad is hij niet gezien. Hij laat de dwergen ontsnappen en leidt ze naar beneden waar ze in tonnen een luik uitgaan. Terwijl ze in tonnen de rivier afgaan worden ze achtervolgd door elven en orks. Kili wordt in zijn been geschoten met een pijl waar gif in zit. De groep komt aan op een stuk land en ontmoeten daar Bard. Ze overtuigen hem om hen Meerstad ongezien in te brengen. Bard gaat akkoord en ze verschuilen zich onder vissen in de zelfde tonnen. In Meerstad helpen ze met het genezen van Kili. De meester van Meerstad wilt ze eerst gevangen houden maar als Thorin vertelt dat het om veel geld gaat, laat hij ze gaan. Ze verlaten Meerstad zonder Kili, Fili en Bofur. De rest reist door naar Erebor. Gandalf zou voor de berg op hun wachten maar hij is er niet. Ze klimmen naar boven naar de plek waar het sleutelgat zou moeten verschijnen, maar ze vinden niks. Het laatste licht verdwijnt en ze geven de hoop op. Bilbo geeft niet op en blijft wachten. Hij ontdekt dat het gaat om het maanlicht en niet het zonlicht. De dwergen komen terug naar boven en Thorin opent de deur. Bilbo loopt verder alleen naar binnen en ziet Erebor vol met goud en juwelen. Zijn missie is om de Arkensteen te vinden. Het hart van de berg. Wanneer hij naar de steen zoekt, ontwaakt de draak. Bilbo praat met de draak en rent na een tijdje weg in de hoop om levend weer buiten te komen. Thorin stopt Bilbo en vraagt of hij de Arkensteen heeft gevonden. Smaug stormt op hen af. De groep probeert van hem af te komen en uiteindelijk gooien ze goud over hem heen. Smaug vliegt uit Erebor en vliegt af op Meerstad. The Battle of the Five Armies De derde film begint met de aanval van Smaug op Meerstad. Bard schiet pijlen richting Smaug maar de huid van de draak is te hard om te doorboren. Zijn zoon brengt hem een speciale pijl die Bard afschiet op de draak. De draak stort naar beneden op het bootje van de meester van Meerstad. Meerstad is verwoest en de mensen die nu Bard volgen vluchten naar Dal. Thorin is intussen onder invloed van de drakenziekte, waardoor hij alleen maar denkt aan goud. Hij weigert zich aan zijn belofte te houden en geeft geen goud aan Meerstad. Bard komt terug met de Elfenkoning en een leger van elfen. Hij vraagt of hij vrede of oorlog wilt, en Thorin kiest voor oorlog. Thorin geeft Bilbo een maliënkolder gemaakt van Mithril, wat meer waard is dan de Gouw. Bilbo geeft de Arkensteen die hij had gevonden, maar achtergehouden, aan Bard en Thranduil. Wanneer zei deze aan Thorin laten zien en hij er achter komt dat Bilbo het hen heeft gegeven voelt hij zich veraden. Hij probeert Bilbo van de muur te gooien, maar Gandalf die net aangekomen is, stopt hem. Het dwergen leger van Dain Ironfoot komt aangelopen en net wanneer de elven, mensen en dwergen (zonder de groep van Thorin) oorlog willen voeren, worden ze onderbroken door grote wormen die door een berg een gat heen maken, waar een leger van orks doorheen komt. De dwergen maken zich klaar om de orks te verslaan, en later springt het leger van elfen over de dwergen heen en helpt ze. De slag van de vijf legers is begonnen. Ondertussen houdt Thorin zijn groep tegen om mee te vechten. De groep is het er niet mee eens maar ze luisteren naar hun koning. Uiteindelijk besluit Thorin om toch mee te vechten, en de groep maakt zich klaar. Op dit moment is Bilbo in Dal. Bilbo ziet hoe Thorin en de rest van de dwergen de poort van Erebor doorbreken met een bel. Ze stormen naar buiten en vechten mee in de slag. Na een tijdje te hebben gevochten is Thorin van plan om Azog te vermoorden. Hij rijdt op berggeiten met Dwalin en zijn neefjes Fili en Kili naar de bergtop waar Azog zou zijn. Fili en Kili gaan op onderzoek uit en Fili wordt gepakt door Azog. Azog verschijnt met Fili en vertelt dat hij eerst Fili vermoord, dan Kili en dan Thorin. Hij steekt Fili door zijn rug en gooit hem op de grond voor de voeten van Kili. Kili rent naar boven en sterft ook. Thorin vecht met Azog op het ijs. Azog slaat meerdere keren op het ijs waardoor het breekt. Azog valt onder het ijs en Thorin denkt hem verslagen te hebben. Hij loopt mee met Azog die onder het ijs wegdrijft. Maar Azog is niet dood, en steekt hem in zijn voet. Azog springt uit het water en doorboort Thorin. Thorin steekt ook Azog, die meteen overlijdt. Bilbo rent naar Thorin die na zijn laatste speech ook overlijdt. De orks zijn verslagen. Bilbo keert terug naar de Gouw, samen reizend met Gandalf. Maar wanneer hij terugkomt ontdekt hij dat zijn spullen worden verkocht. Hij is net op tijd om het te stoppen. Op het einde zien we een oudere Bilbo die gestoord wordt door geklop op de deur. Eerst wil hij er niks mee te maken hebben, maar wanneer hij er achter komt dat Gandalf aan de andere kant van zijn deur staat, doet hij wel open. Ontwikkeling Peter Jackson toonde reeds interesse in het verfilmen van het boek De Hobbit in 1995, en wou In de ban van de ring dan verfilmen als vervolg op De Hobbit. Cast Productie Filmen Het filmen begon in 2011. Release De première van de eerste film An Unexpected Journey vond plaats in Wellington in Nieuw-Zeeland op 28 november 2012 en een wereldwijde release volgde twee weken later, in de week van 12 december. De tweede en derde film hadden een release op gelijkaardige datums in 2013 en 2014. De Blu-ray en DVD-versie kwam steeds uit in het begin van de lente erna. Receptie De films waren populair en werden goed door het publiek ontvangen; alle drie de films brachten ongeveer een miljard op. Categorie:Verfilmingen van Tolkien's boeken Categorie:Films de:Der Hobbit Filmtrilogie (2012-2014) en:The Hobbit (films) fr:Le Hobbit (films) it:Trilogia de "Lo Hobbit" ja:ホビット (映画) pl:Hobbit (trylogia filmowa) pt-br:O Hobbit (filmes) ru:Хоббит: Нежданное путешествие